Heartbeat
by Kihonne
Summary: KICK songfic number 4, really early. Song: Heartbeat by Ross Lynch Requester: patty.go.roar.lyons87654


**Hey everybody! I just watched New Jack City and I'm super pumped, so I'm giving you a new story early! YAY!**

** . 87654: I know that you didn't review on the last one, but this song's for you.  
**

**LoveShipper: I feel the same way. But I very rarely do any stories that are connected like that, so no, she won't find out.  
**

**Gibby: First of all, I love the name. Second of all, I'm glad you thought it was sweet and if you ever think of a song, feel free to request.  
**

**Iheartjacknkim: Your welcome for the song. And I hadn't even heard about the Karate Games! I can't wait either! as for the stunt lips part and Disney crushing our dream, they won't crush it. Even if they don't kiss in that episode, there's an hour long special called Kickin' It On Our Own,s so they'll probably kiss then. And there is a season three on the way.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin It, Jack and Kim would start dating by the end of episode one, so I obviously don't own it.  
**

"So, Kim…" I trailed off. We were sitting in our favorite booth at Felafel Phil's on Saturday, having some lunch. Milton was at some science convention for the weekend, Jerry was off flirting with Grace, and Eddie was practicing some moves with Rudy.

"Yeah Jack?" Kim looked at me.

"You know that party tonight?" I asked.

"You mean the one that Brady's having?" I nodded. "Sure, who doesn't?"

"You wanna go together?" I asked impulsively. She looked surprised as if she'd never even considered that I'd ask her.

"Umm, well…sure." She smiled at the end. I grinned. Time to impress the girl of my dreams!

xXx

"Come on Jack! Let's dance!" Kim practically begged. I chuckled and looked at her, smirking.

"Since when can you dance?" I asked. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Jerry's been showing me some moves." She replied, dragging me onto the dance floor.

"Really?" I questioned. "He thinks he can teach you to dance?" She smiled at me.

"I'm not THAT bad." She responded as the new song came on.

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh

I have to admit, Kim was dancing pretty nicely. Not like before. I joined in bouncing up and down to the beat of the music.

_Would you would you want it if I stood up above the crowd  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted you name out loud  
Could you could you take it call me baby without a doubt  
I'm shouting you name right now, shouting you name right now_

Don't you don't you get it I'm nothing like the other ones  
Raise up on a notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs  
I said it said it said it  
Wouldn't let it be all or none  
Cause I ain't no re-run I ain't no re-run

I'll make you forget what you came here for  
for goodness sake lets make or break this heart cause it needs more

I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh

I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh

Would you want want want if I open your gate at night  
took you by the hand and make your heartbeat at the speed of light  
Could you could you take it if I treated you just right  
Your hot as the speed of light hot as the speed of light

Juggling the consequences, losing your blue sway  
Might as well go cause were already half way  
Were only on one so grow up with me babe already halfway already half way

I can make you forget what you came here for  
for goodness sake lets make or break this heart cause it needs more

I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh

I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh

Now I wont leave this room without you  
You know your feeling like your suppose to  
I know you know you wanna see how fast it can go  
So I'm a take you to the top  
And bring it down slow oh

I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh

I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh

Eh eh lemme hear you like eh eh eh eh eh  
Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh  
Eh eh can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh  
Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh

Finally Kim let me sit down. "Okay, that is a fast song." I breathed. She laughed.

"Told you I could dance." She teased. I pulled her close.

"I know that now. You should hear my heart beating." I told her before pressing my lips to hers.

**Hope you guys liked that! Anyway, the next song is going to be Someone like you by Adele, but I am taking requests, so please request. OOH! And tell your friends! I'm not going to be able to update until next Monday at the least, but I'm hoping for a grand total of 400 visitors on this story and the last one each. But I'd be thrilled to see at least 700 total! See you all soon!**


End file.
